Happy birthday, darling
by Lovemamoru
Summary: Darien esta en EE.UU,es su cumpleaños y extraña a su princesa. una salida va a traer consigo una grata sorpresa.Una misteriosa chica extremadamente parecida a Serena, y mucha miel.


_Bien acá les traigo como regalo de cumpleaños por el día de hoy a mi queridísimo Mamo, un mini fic! Mis queridísimas lectora no se pueden quejar, toda la semana estuve trabajando en mis fics. En quien es… le escribí EL capitulo de mi vida, jaja ¿Para tanto?. Y ahora les traigo un minific, diría que es FUERTE. Cardiacos y pudorosos abstenerse!! _

_Disfruten._

_**-Happy birthday, darling-**_

Hace 6 meses que estoy viviendo en New York. Después de la pelea con Galaxia, me volvieron a ofrecer la beca. Aunque no tenia muchas ganas de sepárame de mi princesa, y tampoco estaba muy seguro, Serena prácticamente me obligo. La extraño tanto. Me encuentro en un banco del _Central Parck_, leyendo un libro. ¿Qué raro en mi, no?. Puedo ver a un par de parejas caminando tomados de la mano, aprovechando el hermoso día. Por cierto hoy es viernes 3 de agosto. Si es mi cumpleaños, y al ver tantas parejas, me acuerdo de mi princesa. Qué tonto fui. Por que cuando la tenía ahí, a mi lado, no la aproveche mas. Por que no saboree esos labios mas veces, por que no le dije cuanto la amo, más veces… cuando galaxia me quito la semilla estelar, todos estos pensamientos se cruzaron en mi cabeza. Pero soy tan boludo, que cuando la vida me da otra oportunidad, me vuelvo a separar de mi princesa. Pero es que… quiero poder darle lo mejor, cumplirle todos los gustos… ¿Y si de repente para Tokio de Cristal faltan años? ¿Como la voy a mantener?… ¿como le voy a brindar todo lo que se merece?. Lastimosamente en este mundo no se puede vivir del amor, además si voy a ser gobernante de todo el mundo, debo de estar bien preparado… Si, pero a que precio… esta distancia me mata. Me encantaría renegar de todas mis obligaciones, vivir sin preocupaciones con mi princesa, poder amanecer abrazándola todos los días de mi vida…

El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- digo esperando la respuesta de quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-Darien!!- exclama un tanto exaltado la voz. Es David un compañero de la universidad. Desde que estoy acá, fue un gran compañero y amigo. Me ayudo mucho a conocer la cuidad, y fue de mucha ayuda. Es una gran persona, sin duda un gran amigo.

-David. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Como ¿que pasa? Hoy es tu cumpleaños!!! Hay que celebrarlo!! Ah por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños!!!

-Gracias, pero no estoy de humor para festejarlo…-

-Whats???. No todos los días se cumple años. Darien sos el hombre mas serio, recto, que conozco. No hay un día que dejes de estudiar, no te va a hacer nada mal un poco de diversión! No te vas atrasar por UN DÍA que no estés devorando los libros. Además falta para los exámenes. Te vas a volver un viejo amargado, y no pasas de los 26…

no va a ser nada raro. Solo vamos a ir a un bar, vos yo y un par mas de nuestros amigos.

-Nose… es que, no tengo ganas…-

-¿Porque?-

-No hace falta que te lo diga…-

-Ya se que la extrañas, pero con todo lo que me contaste de ella… estoy seguro que no le agradaría nada que el día de tu cumpleaños lo pasaras solo, en tu departamento lamentándote.

-lo se pero… -

-Nada de peros, Darien Chiba. Te voy a pasar a buscar a las 9 a tu casa, te quiero bañado, vestido y perfumado. Si no llegas a estar te sacamos a rastras por más que estés en pijama. ¿Capishe?- me dijo con un tono mafioso.

-Me parece que deberías de dejar de ver el Padrino… jajja…-

-No es una broma Darien, si no estas, te obligamos.-

-Ah… ¿por que ahora no lo estás haciendo?-

-Si pero ahora estoy intentando ser razonable con vos. Si no estas listo, vamos a usar la fuerza. Y ni hablar que vamos a estar todos enojados con vos, y no te vamos a hablar por el resto de nuestras vidas…

-Esta bien.- digo de mala gana. ¿Por qué soy tan fácil de convencer? Ah si… por que si no voy a tener que soportar los constantes reclamos de mis amigos.- pero nada de cosas raras, vayamos a un bar. Tranquilo, un festejo entre nosotros ¿ok?.

-Ok. Bueno te dejo. Acordate a las 9 en punto pasamos o paso por tu casa, después arreglo bien con los chicos.

-See..- cuelgo el celular. Miro mi reloj, las 2pm. Supongo que mi princesa debe estar dormida por eso no me llamo, aya debe de ser… la madrugada. Umm tengo hambre mejor voy a comer algo. Miro el libro que estaba leyendo, creo que lo voy a tener que dejar para otro día. Mejor vuelvo a mi departamento.

Salgo del Central Parck, camino por las calles infestadas de gente, de bullicio. Sin dudas New Yorck es una cuidad especial, en la cual hay todo tipo de personas. Personas con traje y corbata, otras con peinados raros, bueno para mí lo son, con cadenas pircings, tatuajes, con los jeans rotos. Después están las típicas señoras con sus perros de raza, adentro de su _louis __vuitton_mientras pasan con sus aires de diva, en un costado hay un mendigo pidiendo dinero. Y como si fuera que el pobre tuviera lepra, la señora acelera el paso y se aleja mas del hombre. Sin lugar a dudas una cuidad en donde podes encontrar de todo.

Por fin llego a mi departamento saludo al portero con un leve gesto de mano. Tomo el ascensor y me dirijo al décimo noveno piso. Espero que no se rompa nuca, pero nunca el ascensor, seria terrible tener que subir caminando. Desde que se acabaron las peleas, se podría decir que mi única actividad es caminar hasta el subte y de ahí una cuadra a la universidad. Si, si, el gran Tuxedo Mask esta fuera de forma, pero es que los estudios me absorben por completo. Bahhh ya va haber tiempo para dedicarme al ejercicio.

Abro la heladera. Que ven mis ojos, NADA, una botella de leche, con ¼ de esta. Un poco de caja de comida china de ayer, un poco de fruta y nada más. ¿En que momento comí todo lo que había?. No voy a ir a al supermercado, me voy a tener que conformar con lo que hay.

Agarro lo poco que hay en la heladera y voy al sillón, prendo la TV. Mientras como, intento conseguir algo que sea de mi interés. NADA. Otra vez, pareciera que esta palabra me esta persiguiendo. Termino la comida y me recuesto en el sofá, Dios ni por un segundo puedo dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Y como no voy a dejar de hacerlo? Extraño tanto sus besos, su piel… el contacto de nuestra piel, como quisiera tenerla de vuelta como aquella noche… en la que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma. Los dos éramos unos inexpertos, todavía recuerdo cuando con su pelo todo alborotado, sus mejillas rojas, y sus fantásticos labios rojos hinchados debido a nuestros apasionados besos, me susurro al oído: _Darien Te amo tanto, y esta noche quiero ser tuya, solo tuya. Por favor… hacéme tuya, tuya por siempre…_ Extraño tanto su perfume, sus delicadas mano en mi espalda… ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida, ya que lo primero que vieron mis ojos al despertar era un ángel, mi ángel, mi princesa, recostada al lado mío. Y recordando cada detalle de esa magnifica noche cerré mis ojos, y la ví, volví a ver esos hermosos ojos. Siendo lo ultimo, antes que cayera rendido a mi letargo.

Cuando desperté eran las seis de la tarde. ¿Woaw cuatro horas dormí?. Otra vez soñé con mi princesa. Me tengo que levantar y bañarme… no tengo ganas de ir…pero debo…

Luego que me bañe y me vestí, iba a ser las compras para mañana, todavía faltaba una hora para que venga David. Pero suena el teléfono.

-Hola- atiendo.

-DARIEN!! QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ, QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ!! Y picaron que vas hacer hoy, de seguro que vas a festejar a lo loco?. Como va a ir…MINA, DAME EL TELEFONO- esa era la vos de Rei, era inconfundible.

-Hola Rei. Decile a Mina gracias.-

-Si, Feliz cumpleaños Darien. ¿Cómo estas todo bien?¿Los estudios?

-Si por suerte todo bien, ¿ustedes?

-Todo bien, acá te paso con Lita. Cuídate, y termina bien el día.

-Gracias, cuídense ustedes también.-

-Hola Darien, feliz cumple!!! Es una lastima que no este acá, te prepararía tu torta favorita. ¿Como la estas pasando, bien?-

-Si todo bien, gracias.-

-Nos alegremos mucho, ahora te paso con Ami-

-Hola Darien. Felicidades, ¿como va todo?¿Es muy difícil la universidad?

-Gracias, todo bien… no, no es muy difícil. ¿Como va todo alla? ¿Los estudios?

-Todo bien-

-Ami y…¿ Serena como va con los estudios?

-Bien, mejoro considerablemente sus notas. Bueno Darien te dejo, ya que se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases.

-Claro… pero…- ¿Serena acaso no esta con ellas?- ¿Y Serena?

-Chau Darien, pásala bien.-

-Si pero…- pero ya había cortado. ¿Qué raro? ¿Donde estará mi princesa?

Otra vez suena el teléfono. Eran Haruka, Michuru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Me desearon felicidades y me preguntaron como estaba, cuando colgué mire el reloj otra vez. Ahora solo faltaban 10 minutos para venga David. Y mi princesa no había dado señales. Miraba el teléfono, como queriéndole comunicarle telepáticamente que sonara, y que fuera mi princesa que se comunicaba. 5 minutos para las nueve. 4 minutos, 3 minutos. ¿Serena, acaso te olvidadaste de mi cumpleaños?. Y como por arte de magia, o en respuesta a mis plegarias. Suena el teléfono.

-Hola- que sea Serena, que sea Serena, que sea Serena, que sea Serena, que sea Serena, que sea Serena, que sea Serena, que sea Serena, que sea Serena, rogaba en mis adentros.

-DARIEN!!! Amor Feliz cumpleaños!!!!¿Como estas?

- ¿Como queres que este? pensé que te olvidaste de mi.

-Como me voy a olvidar de tu cumpleaños bebe, además si mal no recuerdo, quien se olvido de algún cumpleaños, fuiste vos!

-Serena… siempre tan rencorosa… cuantas veces te voy a decir que lo siento…-

-Amor era una broma, te perdone ese mismo día, pero me gusta hacerte sufrir…-

-Serena te extraño tanto…-

-y yo a vos… pero ahora lo mas importante es que estudies, y que te recibas con honores de la universidad.-

-Pero… es que no doy mas… te necesito Serena.-

-Y yo a vos, pero ya nos vamos a ver… Ahora concéntrate en los estudios ¿dale?

-Serena, no nos vamos a ver dentro de seis meses… no se si puedo…te extraño tanto bebe, quiero sentir de nuevo tu piel, tus labios, despertar y que seas lo primero que veo…-

-Claro que vas a poder, y con respecto a lo segundo, mmm… ya se. Cuando nos volvamos a ver te voy a secuestrar y te vas a empachar de mi piel, de mis besos…¿Dale?

-¿Es una promesa?

-Aja, y sabes que cumplo todo lo que prometo. Ah ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Nos vamos a ir a un bar o algo con unos amigos.-

-Mmm ¿con que vas a salir con amigos? Espero que se porte bien Sr. Chiba, por que sino voy a tener que aplicarle un correctivo.

-jaja Serena, Entonces me voy atener que portar mal…-

-Me esta amenazando ¿Sr. Chiba?. Entonces creo que yo también me voy a portar mal, capaz que voy y le hago una visita a Seiya, ¿que te parece?

-jajaj, graciosa- digo con ironía y enojo, el solo escuchar e nombre de ese, alimenta mis celos. – No me causa para nada-

- jaaj, ¿Por qué sos tan celoso?

-Por que sos MÍA, MÍA, MÍA Y SOLO MÍA.

Suena el timbre. ¿Por que? Que David inoportuno. Y para variar no lo toca una vez, sino que se cuelga. Además de inoportuno es irritante.

-Darien me tengo que ir-

-Serena…-

-Te Amo Darien, y soy tuya, solo tuya. Te amo mi príncipe.

-Y yo Te amo mi princesa, te extraño y te prometo que me voy aportar bien.

-Te amo, pásala bien. Chao.- y colgó el teléfono, me quede con el teléfono en el oído y escudando el sonido de este. Me hubiera quedado así por horas, estático, de no ser por el irritante sonido del timbre. Fui a abrir.

-Chiba!! Pensé que no me ibas a abrir mas!!

-¿Tenia otra opción?

-No te hagas el gracioso, vamonos que es tardísimo. Los demás nos esperan.-

-Bueno, bueno, espera que agarro mi cosas.-

Cuando agarre mis cosas, David me saco prácticamente a rastras de mi hogar. Una vez llegado a destino, me di cuenta que eso no era un ordinario bar. Se aprovecharon que yo no conozco y me llevaron a donde ellos querían. Un bar, en cierta parte lo era, si pero con stripers.

-¿Qué parte de un bar, tranquilo, no entendieron?

-Vos dijiste un Bar, y esto lo es, en cierto modo. Depende de cómo lo mires. Nada mas que tiene ese pequeñísimo e "insignificante" agregado. Vamos Darien, mirar no es un pecado.- Dijo David, a quien estaba comenzar a odiar y dudar de que era mi amigo.

-No. Me voy.-

-Ah si, y ¿como pensas volver? No conoces la zona.

-Pregunto- estaba dispuesto a irme. Pero Sean y William, venían.

-Chiba!! Feliz cumple años!!!- dicen mientras me abrazaban.

-Gracias pero me voy.-

-Que? No, no no no, vos no te vas a ningún lado. Sean, William ayúdenme. – después que dijo eso, William y Sean me llevaron adentro. Para ellos era fácil ya que eran dos bestias, son increíblemente grandes y altos, tipo jugadores de football Americano, creo que en la secundaria jugaron a eso. Los dos son extremadamente parecidos. Pelo castaño claro, William tiene ojos verdes y Sean azules. David tiene el pelo rubio, y los ojos de color miel. Su contextura física es parecida a la mía.

Una vez adentro del lugar, el cual estaba repleto de hombres libidinosos, con mujeres paseándose semidesnudas. En el centro había como si fuera una pasarela, con un caño en el medio, había una pelirroja mostrando sus habilidades, un pelado y gordito, que en ese momento era su presa, le deposita un billete en su liga. Patético. ¿Por qué a mi?¿ por que me trajeron a este lugar, si saben que no me gusta? Estoy pensando drásticamente cambiar de amigos. Que voy hacer, es lo que hay...

-Chiba, cambia la cara!! Es tu cumpleaños!! Vamos a emborracharnos!!!!- grita emocionadísimo Sean.

-Si claro… que divertido, tomar, tomar, y que mañana se me parta la cabeza, o peor vomitar hasta que me duelan los abdominales.-

-Que mala onda que sos, y encima aguafiestas. Vamos la noche es joven, y somos todos hombres solteros, bueno vos no. Pero ojos que no ven…- me palmea la espalda mi amigo William -

-No, si la conocieras, me entenderías. –

-Si, si toma esto, regalo de cumpleaños.- me da un vaso con whisky.

Nos sentamos en un par de sillas que había enfrente de la pasarela, mientras tomaba mi bebida, observaba a mis amigos. Babosos. Parecía que hubieran volvido a la pubertad, si señores, no eran hombres, eran animales en celo. Me daba vergüenza ajena. De pronto paran la música de fondo.

_- Y ahora tenemos el honor de presentar, en su presentación única, la hermosa y extraordinaria__** tsukihime **__un aplauso por favor.- _Se escucha de fondo la vos del locutor.

De pronto se apagan todas las luces, el reflector se centra en las cortinas que hay delante de todo, estas son negras. Se asoma un sombrero de copa color negro, parecido al mío. Se abre de una las cortina revelando a una chica. Con un saco de color negro, con una camisa blanca. Tiene unos pantalones negros, y zapatos negros taco aguja, el sombrero tapa estratégicamente su cara, debido a que con este se tapa la mitad de la cara, dejando ver nada más sus labios, pintados de color rojo. Ni bien salio los aplausos, chiflidos y "piropos", o mas bien diría barrabasadas se hicieron presente. La música empezó, las primeras notas suenan, y con eso arroja el sombrero a un costado. Camina hacia delante, con algo de prisa. Se tira y cae de rodilla, debido a que tomo impulso es arrastrada hacia delante gracias a la inercia. Empieza a desabrocharse los botones de la saco, juega con el. Mueve sus hombros de forma absolutamente sensual, se acerco más a nosotros. Puedo apreciar unos hermosos ojos azules, se parecen mucho a los de Serena. Pero… no puede ser. Sin dudas esta chica es hermosa. Agarra las dos solapas del saco y empieza a sacárselo lento, muy lento. Una vez que lo tiene a medio sacar, se lo saca con violencia y lo arroja a un hombre, que lo agarra como si fuese un muerto de hambre, y el saco su alimento. Se aleja y ahora se dirige hacia su cinturón, se lo saca, lento muy lento, se lo pasa por el cuello, luego se acerca a otro hombre, que la observaba con tanta libidinosidad, que podría jurar que se le caía la baba. Le pasa el cinturón por el cuello, el lo único que hace es sonreírle. Se separa de el y lo deja con el cinturón en su cuello, coloca sus dos manos en sus pechos, baja lentamente rumbo hacia al sur, pasa por su abdomen bajo, luego por sus piernas, se va agachando, sigue bajando sus manos y llega a sus pies, y con la misma gracia que bajo subió. Coloco sus dos manos en sus piernas, y se saco el pantalón (NA: ya saben los pantalones de striper, que tiene abrojo y por eso de un tiron se sacan) dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, y una especie de culote de cuero negro. Cada movimiento que realizaba lo hacia con tanta gracia que extasiaba a todo el auditorio. Sube a su camisa y se desabrocha un par de botones, dejando ver su corpiño negro, pero con especie de brillantes, como si fuese purpurina. Ahora viene corriendo, como tomando impulso y se agarra del caño (NA:OBA!! Lo tenia que poner, jajja) dando unas varias vueltas antes de llegar al piso, con sus piernas abiertas y en el medio el caño. Se queda recostada en el piso, con sus piernas flexionadas, si hay algo seguro era que esta chica era flexible, pareciera de goma. Empieza a hacer movimientos como si fuera una víbora, con su cadera y torso. Se incorpora y se para. Caminando de una forma sumamente sensual, y para nosotros que estábamos a escasa distancia del caño nos brinda la visión de su perfecta y monumental cola. Es increíble, pero esta chica es sumamente parecida a Serena. ¿Será la hija perdida de Kenji?. Yo personalmente no puedo perder de vista cada movimiento que hace. Ahora en el medio de la pasarela, nos esta dando la espalda, apoya su cabeza en su hombro, y con un rápido giro se da vuelta.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts_

Suena esto y se agarra la cabeza y va de lado a lado (NA: como cuando decís no).

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare_

No se desabotono la camisa, ¿para que?. Se la arranco, quedando expuesto su corpiño. Y sus generosos pechos, su piel es blanca como la nieve, haciendo un excelente contraste con sus hermosos ojos azules. Vuelve a tomar carrera y da varias vueltas en el caño, pero antes de llegar al piso, lo vuelve a trepar, y se da vuelta. Quedando suspendida, agarrada nada mas que por sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo (NA: Ósea boca abajo), su espalda apoyada en el caño. Boca abajo empieza a descender, tiene talento. A escasos centímetros del piso, se incorpora y da un giro más.

Otra ves vuelve al medio de la pasarela, apoya sus manos en su cadera, y introduce los pulgares en el diminuto culote, de nuevo con movimientos lentos empieza a bajárselo… de pronto todo el mundo se callo, todos esperaban, todos contenían la respiración…incluido yo. Se lo bajo unos escasos centímetros, mientras hacia esto miraba sus manos, paró el movimiento, levanta la cabeza, y alza una mano y hace un claro gesto: No. Niega con el índice. Se puede ver y escuchar los ahogos de frustración de todos los presentes. Un par se agarraban la cabeza, como no creyéndolo. Yo por mi parte solo observaba, inmóvil. Se deja caer de rodillas y empieza a gatear en nuestra dirección, por primera ves en todo el baile me mira a mi. ¿A MI?. Miro para atrás para ver si hay alguien atrás mío, pero no. Cada vez mas cerca, esos ojos… son tan, pero tan parecidos…Se acerca mas y mas con una sonrisa en su rostro, cara a cara, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra, con una voz que despertó todos mis instintos. –_ Happy birthday, darling- _ luego de decir esto y dejarme 100 confundido y desconcertado. Se aleja. La canción esta por terminar.

_  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby_

En el medio de la pasarela, se lleva sus manos al corpiño y en un hábil movimiento se lo saca, pero no deja ver nada ya que rápidamente se tapa con una mano. Con la otra mano arroja el corpiño

_I feel like a woman._

Sube la mano libre y la extiende rumbo hacia el techo, y con su pierna izquierda levemente flexionada. Y ni bien termino la música sale prácticamente corriendo, por la misma cortina que salio.

Woah. El lugar se lleno de aplausos y chiflidos, todos parecían bestias hambrientas. Yo por mi parte seguía igual de estático, ¿Cómo, como sabia que era mi cumpleaños? La voz, esos ojos, puedo jurar que es Sere… pero ¿Cómo? No creo… es imposible… ella esta en Japón ¿Esta?.

Me levanto de la silla, y salgo en busca de esa misteriosa chica.

-Darien.- gritan mis amigos, pero no le doy importancia. ¿Y si era Serena?.

-Disculpe señor pero esta prohibido el paso.-

-Me tiene que dejar pasar, necesito hablar con la chica, la que bailo recién.-

-NO- me dice un hombre alto y musculoso, aparentemente de seguridad.

-Es muy importante- intento entrar, pero el me lo impide.-

-DIJE QUE NO, Sr me esta cansando. Váyase ahora!-

-NO-

-Ok- me agarra y me saca a rastras del club.

-Genial.- mejor me voy a casa, es imposible que sea Serena. Ella esta en la escuela, no creo que sea ella. Paro un taxi, y voy rumbo a mi casa.

En la puerta de mi departamento saco las llaves, y abro la puerta, pero de pronto siento algo o alguien detrás mío, y como presiona un pañuelo con un olor extraño en mi nariz. Intento safarme, pero es inútil, todo se empieza a tornar borroso, siento el impacto de mi cuerpo en el frió mármol del pasillo.

Abrí mis ojos, un poco mariado por cierto. Esta todo oscuro, ¿que es esto?. No puedo moverme, estoy atado. Y y… ¿¡estoy DESNUDO!?. Miro por todos lados, para ver si puedo reconocer el lugar o encontrar algo o alguien. El lugar esta en penumbras, hay un balcón… por el cual entra un poco de luz, proporcionada por la luna. Un momento…¿ese balcón, esas cortinas… estoy en mi departamento?. Me encuentro recostado en una cama, se parece tanto a la mía. Giro mi cuello a un costado, una mesita de luz… con una fotografía… de Serena… no hay dudas, este es mi departamento.

Empiezo a hacer fuerza para safarme de las sogas que me tienen prisionero.

-Yo no haría eso… te podes lastimar… y no quiero eso.- me dice una vos, extrañamente conocida.-

-¿Quien carajo sos?- grito exaltado mientras sigo intentando safarme de las sogas.

-No, no no no. Esos modales no son dignos de un príncipe.-

-Me importa una MIERDA!! SOLTAME O…-

-¿O que?. ¿Me vas a castigar? Jaja.- se acerca y la puedo contemplar era esa chica, la que había bailado en el club de stripers.-

-¿Quién sos?-

-Darien, Darien… sos tan inteligente para algunas cosas…¿Quién pensas que soy?

-¿Serena?- No dice nada, se acerca mas, y mas…Me contempla desde su posición, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se saca… ¿Una peluca?. Me deja ver su pelo dorado, el cual estaba atado. Se lo suelta. Si es mi princesa. Yo por mi parte estaba mudo, atónito. ¿Cómo?- Pero… ¿Cómo?- cuando al fin pude articular palabra. –

-Shh, es un secreto. –

-Sere… soltame…-

-No, no- niega con su dedo índice- Usted hoy se porto mal, muy mal. Y voy a tener que tomar represarías. Además, si mal no recuerdo… te había prometido que si te portabas mal ¿te iba a castigar no?-

-Si, pero…un momento, yo no hice nada malo- replico, haciéndole un puchero.-

-¿Cómo? Que descaro que tiene Sr. Chiba, me vas a negar en la cara, que no comías con la mirada, a la bailarina… esa chirusa… de _tsukihime. _

-¿Qué? Pero si eras vos… no seas mala… soltame…

-Le dije que NO, Sr Chiba es usted muy rebelde, y como consecuencia voy a tener que aplicarle un correctivo.-

-Sere… no…-

-Se calla o le tapo la boca.-

-Sere…- Se acerca y se monta a horcajadas. Estaba con la misma camisa y short, del baile. Tenia la camisa entreabierta, dejándome ver su corpiño.

-Darien… vos ya sabes que la cocina no es para mi, y no tuve tiempo de comprar una torta… y un cumpleaños sin torta, no es un cumpleaños ¿no?

-¿Que?- veo que esta escondiendo algo.- ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

-Es una sorpresa… pero contesta antes mi pregunta, o sino no te muestro lo que tengo escondido.

-Si, que se yo… Sere soltame…-

-NO- saca un pomo de Crema Chantilly, y lo bate.- ¿Qué te parece si te uso de base para mi torta?

-Serena…- empieza a volcar la crema en diferentes partes de mi torso desnudo, el liquido estaba frió, provocándome escalofríos. -¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a comerte- esboza una sonrisa picara, para acto seguido lamer la crema y mi piel, lamía, mordisqueaba cada rincón de mi torso. Yo por mi parte disfrutaba, me estaba empezando a gustar este jueguito. Aunque me encantaría poder acariciar su tersa piel.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños Sr. Chiba, hoy vos sos el agasajado…-

-Serena…mmm.- ataco mi punto débil, mi cuello. Yo podia oler el perfume de su pelo, sentir la sedosidad de este. Me estaba desesperando necesitaba sus labios, los necesitaba con urgencia.-necesito besarte…Sere… no me tortures mas…- le dije en su oido.

-jaja mis labios van a ser la frutilla de este postre, y por eso… es lo último. Esta es tu condena por ser tan apetecible - seguía atacando mi cuello.

-Sere… -

_No importa el problema  
no importa la solución  
Me quedo con lo poco que queda  
entero en el corazón  
Me gustan los problemas,  
no existe otra explicación  
Esta si es una dulce condena…_

Me canta al oído. Estremeciéndome mas, si es que se podia…abandona mi cuello. Se incorpora y se acerca cada vez más a mi cara. Si!, por fin después de tanta tortura voy a saborear sus labios. Pero no… me da un seco y casto beso en la mejilla. ¡Ni que fuéramos hermanos! -No aguanto más Sere… soltame… por favor…-

-Todavía no…- se aleja y viaja rumbo al sur. Escucho otra vez como bate el pomo, y lo que luego siento es el líquido frió en mi…miembro que ya había reaccionado a la tortura previa de mi princesa.

Lo que luego siento es su boca, su lengua proporcionando caricias a mi ya excitado miembro. Cierro los ojos… Sin dudas esto es una dulce condena, una dulce tortura.-mmm…Se-re-na- lo único que puede salir de mi boca. La boca de mi princesa sube y baja en mi miembro ya erecto, juega con su lengua. Estoy tocando el cielo… estoy a punto… pero se detiene.-¿QUE?...que-pa-so-

-Nada…- sube y por fin después de tanta tortura, sube a mis labios. Riquísimos. Saboreo cada curvatura de sus labios, es una batalla para ver quien se queda sin aliento primero. Una batalla a muerte de nuestras lenguas, el beso no es suave, todo lo contrario esta lleno de pasión, de lujuria de desesperación. Por 6 meses que no saboreo sus labios, siempre tan deliciosos, como dijo ella siempre tan apetecibles. Corta el beso, se incorpora y se dirige hacia mis manos que estaban atadas en la cabecera de la cama. Me desata las manos. Me iba a desatar los pies pero la abrazo, extrañaba tanto abrazarla, sentir su diminuto cuerpo en mis brazos.

-Darien… - ataco sus labios, los devoro…-

-Da-ri-en- dice entrecortada, ya que mis labios no quieren soltar los suyos.-Hace de mi lo que quieras…_ Happy birthday, darling- _ nos incorporamos, es una injusticia, yo estoy completamente desnudo y ella absolutamente y desafortunadamente vestida. Rompo la camisa, ahora que lo pienso, se nota que se la cambio… por que en el club se la rompió.-

-Si seguimos rompiendo mi ropa, creo que voy a tener que volver desnuda a Japón…-

-Jamás. El placer de verte desnuda es MÍO Y SOLO MÍO.-

-Siempre tan posesivo…- ataco de vuelta sus labios, muerdo el labio inferior, provocando un pequeño gemido en ella. Ahora es el turno de ella sufrir… Ataco su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras tanto mis manos se dirigen hacia su espalda, para sacarle el corpiño. Ella acaricia mi espalda, el pelo de mi nuca, sus manos suben y bajan en mi espalda. Arrojo el corpiño a un costado, los dos estamos sentados, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Me dirijo hacia sus senos, y como un bebe hambriento los devoro, succiono, beso y acaricio… ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir 6 meses sin saborear cada rincón de su exquisita piel, de sus apetecibles y lujuriosos labios? Por saborear esos carnosos labios carmín, vendería mi alma…

-Da-ri-en…ahh…- apreta mi cabeza contra su pecho… digamos que le estoy devolviendo la gentileza, me estoy vengando por su tortura, y dicho sea de paso… yo también disfruto…

Pero ya no aguanto mas, la necesito tanto... necesito volver a hacerla mía. La apoyo a un costado y desato las sogas de mis pies.

-Ahora si, mucho mejor- le brindo una sonrisa, ella me responde con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Esas de las cuales me enamore y me volví tan dependiente. La contemple una vez mas, parecía un ángel, MI ángel… pequeñas gotitas de transpiración en su adorable nariz, con sus deliciosos labios hinchados y rojos, como el fruto prohibido. Para mi lo eran, esos labios son mi perdición, mi pecado… mi todo. Su hermosa y larga cabellera dorada toda alborotada, desparramada en mi cama.

Con mis manos recorro su esbelto cuerpo, empiezo por su cuello, paso por sus senos, su abdomen bajo… quiero seguir pero hay un estorbo… quito la ultima prenda, y mientras deslizo la prenda acaricio las largas piernas de mi princesa.

-ahora si estamos iguales…- me arrojo a su cuerpo, ya no aguanto mas…quiero hacerla mía-Serena Te Amo.- beso con fervor sus labios-

-Y yo a vos. Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe.- nos fusionamos, ahora somos solo uno. Durante estos 6 meses extrañaba tanto ser uno con ella, volver a sentirme de esta manera tan especial. Los movimientos empiezan lentos, pero van aumentando cada vez. Veo los ojos de mi princesa, están cerrados, sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda baja. Busco de nuevo su boca, esta vez la beso con amor, con el inmenso amor que le tengo. Rompo el beso y veo sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, me dedica una sonrisa. Es cuestión de segundos, los movimientos aumentan de intensidad. Mas y mas gemidos, resuenan por toda mi habitación. Con la vos ronca y agitada gritamos nuestros nombres en una sinfonía de amor. Llego al clímax, acabando dentro de ella. Me quedo acurrucado en su pecho. Me acerco a su oído, y con la voz todavía entrecortada y ronca le susurro- Gracias princesa el volver a verte fue el mejor regalo que me podrías dar- le doy un suave beso en sus labios.-

-Darien- toma mi cara y hace que la vea a sus ojos. Los cuales son un oasis para mi.- te amo tanto mi príncipe, y aunque te fueras a estudiar al fin del mundo… yo te seguiría…- se acerca a mi oído y me empieza a cantar una dulce melodía.-

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir  
y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,  
te amo, te vuelvo a elegir  
en cada mirada te derrites en mi.  
y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mi  
porque cada vez que me tienes dentro._

Hazme reír, hazme llorar,  
hazme sufrir hasta llegar.  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir;  
a salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir, hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
Hazme otra vez el amor.  


-Te Amo tanto mi princesa… gracias por brindarme el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.-

-Por ahora…-

Y bajo la luz de la luna, en mi departamento, que hasta horas era un lugar solitario, nos volvimos amar, volvimos a experimentar la dicha de nuestro amor. Volvimos a sentirnos como si no hubiera mañana. Sin dudas hoy 3 de agosto fue el mejor día de mi vida… por ahora. Con Serena nunca se sabe.¿Vaya saber Dios que hará el próximo cumpleaños? Pero para eso falta un año. Mientras tanto voy a disfrutar la dicha de tenerla a mi lado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**  
**_

**(¸.•****´ (¸.• .•**_**Lovemamoru´s section**_**´) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**

¿Les gusto?. Si ya lo se soy una perdida, jajja. Disculpen que no lo haya publicado antes es que una vez que me Suyi se digno a prestarme a Mamo, tuvimos que festejar como es debido. Jajaj!!

Gracias compatriota por prestármelo!!!

Dejen sus reviews!!!

FELIZ CUMPLEAAÑOS MAMO!! GRACIAS POR EXISTIR!! TE AMO TU PERDIDA GABiTA!!!

No me cumplen es que cuando pienso en Mamo mis instintos se disparan!!! jaja!!!!

Besos a todos!!!

Este mini fic va dedicado a las dos perdidas de Usako Suyi y de Ydiel!!!

Mis queridas lectoras no se pueden quejar esta semana estuve a full, lo único que exijo es un mísero reviews!! Por favore!!!!

Besos!!

**(¸.•´ (¸.•.GåBy••´) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**


End file.
